Thunder
by Ferret Demon
Summary: A four year old Kankuro and a two year old Gaara try to get rid of thunder but end up getting very wet


Kankuro slowly pushed open the door to his little brother's room

"Gaara?" he asked, his voice shaking

There was silence, not counting the rain that was falling steadily outside. Gaara was asleep for once.

"I'll bet you were really scared. But you can stop being afraid now" Kankuro whispered as he walked over to the small bed.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a clap of thunder.

Kankurou yelped and ran over to the bed. Climbing up onto it, he pulled the covers around himself. Gaara instinctively rolled over, pressing his head into Kankuro's chest.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't understand because you're only a baby and I'm older than you so I'll stay here and make sure you don't get scared" Kankuro whispered into his sleeping brothers ear.

"I'll protect you" he whimpered, hugging the small boy

They were silent for a few moments until a loud clap of thunder made Kankuro yelp.

"Kankuwo? What're you doin hewe?" a sleepy Gaara asked his big brother

"Protecting you"

"Fwom what?"

"The monsters under my bed"

"Oh" Gaara pondered this for a minute "I didn't know you had monsters under your bed"

"They woke me up" Kankuro answered

Another clap of thunder made both of them jump.

"W…what was dat?" Gaara whimpered, snuggling closer to his brother

"It was the monster. It went outside and now it wants in" Kankuro said, hugging Gaara tighter

"Don't let it eat me!!" Gaara cried, a little too loudly

"Shh!" Kankuro said "I'm gonna try and scare it away. Do you wanna help?"

"If I come will I get eaten?"

"I don't think so but won't the sand help you?"

Gaara looked at his brother for a few minutes "Ohh yeah, I fworgetted"

"Lets go then" Kankuro said pulling the blankets off them both.

Gaara grabbed his bear and slid off the bed. He tried to steady himself but ended up falling on the floor.

_Being carried is easier than walking_

_**Yeah well, deal with it kid**_

_Stop talking to me! _

_**No**_

"It's twalking to me again" Gaara complained

"Don't listen" Kankuro said, helping his brother up and walking over to the door

Gaara followed his brother, stumbling a few times. Eventually the pair made it to the front door of the house.

"Can't wreach" Gaara said after trying to get to the doorknob

"Me neither" Kankuro said sadly

The 'monster' outside growled

"Can your sand get up there?" Kankuro asked

Gaara tried and discovered that the sand was easier to control than most times. He opened the door with ease

Outside it was pouring rain

"Is the monster sad?" Gaara asked

Kankuro shrugged "There's a bush over there. We can hide there"

Kankuro grabbed Gaara by the arm and ran out into the rain and into the bush

"Now what?" Gaara asked, looking around the bush as the thunder crackled again

"We throw rocks to keep it from attacking our shelter" Kankuro yelled and handed Gaara some pebbles

Gaara immediately started throwing the pebbles and screeching at the top of his lungs

_This is kinda fun_

_**You should try throwing bigger things at your brother**_

_But that's not nice_

_**So? You are not a nice person**_

_Yes I am!_

_**No you're not**_

_Wow, where did that light come from? Oh no!_

"Uh oh" he said after about a minute of throwing things

"What?" Cried Kankuro, looking up from his search of rocks

"Temawi's light got bwight"

Suddenly a huge clap of thunder sounded, sending Gaara into his brother's arms. He started to cry.

Temari stepped out onto the porch and looked out into the rain

"Kankuro? Are you out there?"

"DON'T LET IT EAT ME!!!" Gaara screeched

"Gaara?" Temari called out

"SAVE US!!" He yelled

"Hold on! I'll be right back!" she said darting back into the house

She arrived a moment later, dragging a sleepy Yashamaru

"Ok, what are you up to?" He asked the little girl in front of him

Thunder cracked again

Both boys screamed

"What the? Is Gaara out there?" Yashamaru asked Temari

"Kankuro too. They said something was gonna eat them so I went to find you" she said

Not wanting to hear more, Yashamaru ran out into the rain and into the bush where he found a crying Gaara and a terrified Kankuro. He grabbed Gaara and helped Kankuro up. Then he pulled them back to the safety of the house.

After shutting the door tightly, Yashamaru walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Temari and Kankuro followed him.

"Ok, will one of you please explain what is going on? Why were you two outside?" He asked the brother and sister as he tried to calm Gaara, who was still crying

"A monster woke me up so I went to find Gaara to make sure he was ok. Then we wanted to scare it away so we ran to the bush and threw rocks at it. Then it got mad and wanted to eat us." Kankuro said

"It was gonna eat us all" Gaara whimpered

"Shh" Yashamaru whispered to Gaara as he rubbed the boy's back

Thunder sounded again. Kankuro ran under the table, Gaara started crying again, and Temari looked at her uncle very confused.

"Is that the monster?" Yashamaru asked calmly

Kankuro nodded and Gaara kept crying

"That's thunder. It won't hurt you" Temari said, giggling at her brother who was still under the table

After calming Gaara down and coaxing Kankuro out from under the table, their uncle began to explain what thunder was and that it couldn't hurt you.

"Alright, back to bed with all of you" He said after he was finished.

Everyone returned to their beds and all was silent for about five minutes.

Then Kankuro heard his door open. He looked up and saw Gaara

"I know thunder won't eat me but can I seep wiff you?" the little boy asked his big brother

Kankuro smiled and nodded.

After they were both settled in, Gaara looked up at Kankuro

"Night night"


End file.
